Love triangle New character, Gin and Byakuya
by xxilianalilianaxx
Summary: basically a new character I made named Iliana comes in. She's powerful, and falls for Byakuya who doesn't want to let himself love her back. Meanwhile, Gin falls in love with Iliana. JUST READ PLEASE. IT"S NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

"Hm? Oh. Forgive me, Captain. I'm not used to bowing to people."

"Who are you?"

"I'm many things, captain..."

"Captain kuchiki Byakuya."

"Well then, Captain Byakuya, I'm the future god with the chain around her neck, the dimensional witch, or... Just call me Iliana"

She smiled winsomely. "Do you believe me?"

"Not entirely... Iliana. I find it hard to believe a girl of your appearance and age is what you claim to be."

A lilting laugh, a voice that sighed, "Why must we live in such sceptical times?"

"I believe it has always been so."

There was a short silence as both looked away in thought.

"May I have your hand?"

Byakuya looked appraisingly at her.

"If you wish so."

"Do you not trust me?" Her smile was ironic.

"Perhaps." But he placed his hand in front of her.

The slight girl sways when the wind carrying sakura blossoms drifts by her. The man stays as still as a rock in the moving of rushing water. Finally she releases his hand with a sigh.

"You have much to be proud of, Captain. Treasure what you have"

"Yes."

"I should be gone now. Goodbye"

The man bows deeply. "Goodbye, Your ...?"

The girl laughs liltingly, fragile, and turns, skipping, swaying. "Call me Iliana, Captain"

~Chapter one~

Many saw her, in the following few days, and even more wondered who or what she was. Captain Yamamato put an end to that at the meeting of all shinigami's, which was strange enough by itself. "We are being... Honoured by the presence of somebody who is ranked far above us. You may have seen her around these days..." He paused to look around disapprovingly. "Some of the rumours that I have heard are very unseemly. I will put you mind to ease."

As if his words were some unseen signal, the doors on the far side slid open, the men that opened them bowing respectfully. And Iliana swept in. Dressed in a kimono that was marked with all of the elements. The strange thing was that on one side was a white grim reaper, and on the other a black angel. Her hair, raven black but shining dark blue drifted behind her, and short locks of white hair framed her face. Piercing red and black-or was it silver eyes- made the shinigami in the room start nervously. Her face done elaborately, the style noticeably Rangiku's, with blood red lips and a faint blush of cheeks. They could not tell if her eyes framed by thick lashes were done or not. A faint smile touched the doll like face. "Thank you, High Captain,", her head stilting to one side. She scanned the room. "Ah!" she exclaimed with some relief. "May I sit by Captain Byakuya?"

"There should be no problem. Byakuya...?" Even Captain Yamamato looked doubting for a moment. He nodded tersely.

"As I said, Just Iliana is fine" And again she smiled her identical smile, with her head tilting off to one side. She skipped around to Byakuya's side, shockingly contrasting to whom she was supposed to be. "So we meet again, Captain. How have you been?" He merely nodded and said through tight lips,"Fairely well". If she was disappointed, none of it showed. She merely smiled, nodded, and sat down with aplomb.

The rest of the meeting was carried out with the usual bluntness. Nothing would change here, except the services needed for Iliana and what she would be attending and so on. There were a few protests when she was allowed to enter the captains meetings, but other than that there were no interferences and the protests were quickly squashed when she smiled that winsome smile of hers.

~later~

"Have you been here for very long, Captain?"

"I have been here for quite a bit."

"What is it like? All the meetings seem very tedious" she laughed and skipped ahead.

"No, not at all. There are certain interests within this society." He hesitated for a second."Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"No, go ahead, Captain."

"Why are you so attached to me? I don't really mind or anything but..."

"You are technically the first shinigami I met. Excluding Captain Yamamato. What else could there be?"  
>The smile that Byakuya had seen so many times seemed now seemed to cover something deeper in her.<p>

"Nothing, Iliana. I was just asking."

She laughed, a laugh directed at the setting sky. "Do you want to see something, Captain?"

"What is it?"

"This."

She hugged herself tightly, and her back flashed with silver in the light. Three pairs of gloriously large wings, going through her kimono yet seeming substantial- burst out, the tips brushing Byakuya's startled face. Red, black, white, blue, green and silver coloured each wing differently. He noticed, startled, that he couldn't feel any outburst of reiatsu. Clearly she operated on something different, and far larger.

She pun up, laughing carefree, and in the blinding sun he saw how different her face, her laugh was. The air rushed by her, completely messing up her previously perfect hair and blowing it across her face. "Look, Byakuya! Can't you feel freedom tugging at you? Don't you feel yearning for this?"

"No, I don't believe I feel the same way as you." But a rare smile tugged up the corner of his mouth. With a rush of reiatsu and strongly honed muscles, he jumped- jumped high enough to be on eye level with Iliana, her face slightly shocked by how he reached her. He smiled and reached out one hand out, cupping her head for a second before gravity claimed him once more and he fell back towards earth. He tensed for the shock, but a whirl of buffeting air impeded him and set him on the ground gently. It could be the fading light, but her face looked slightly pasty.

"What'd you do that for?" said Iliana breathlessly. "You scared my powers out of me."

"Well, they worked fine when you set me back down, right?"

She stalked some distance away from him once she landed and sat hissing huffily to herself. Some distance back, Byakuya smiled secretly. She _really _didn't act like a future god, more like just a 12 year old girl. It would have been hard to believe if you saw her now that this girl was the same one that had walked so stately into the chamber before. Eventually she quietened, and Byakuya strode over.

"I believe it's getting dark, and it's fairly cold out here now. Should we go back?"

She glared at him, though most of the anger had already blown itself out.

"Really, Iliana? I would think that the witch of dimensions would be a bit more mature."

She hissed again at that, but reached for his offered hand anyways. The girl and the man walks back where the artificial light encloses everything.

~Next day~

There... There was a DEMON FACE AT THE WINDOW! A DEMON FACE! The part of my being with cold logic said that it was just a mask, and thought with certain amusement at my momentary fear. I sighed-once again mentally of course- and calmly- or I hoped calmly- sent a strong gust of wind- tightly controlled- and pierced through the paper doors and into the intruder. Hopefully. There was a quick shing of metal- so fast I almost thought I didn't hear it- and a high sound, rather like glass striking metal. The intruder had changed the course of the wind spike. "Would you like to show yourself now?" I smiled as sweetly as I could, automatically tilting my head to the side. A mocking laugh came through, obviously male. I mentally face palmed. "Hai~" A man with silvery purple hair stepped in. His eyes were closed-and his mouth a mocking line from which I related to the laugh instantly. "Oops~ so sorry~ Did I wake ya up?" I felt an unreasoning fear, uneasiness for this man. Who was he? And then I finally realised. He was the- um, captain? Of the third squad? A captain? Acting like this? I briefly compared him with Byakuya. What a difference. "No, you did not." I said as coldly as I could, which wasn't that hard considering how I felt right. "Sorry~ Are ya mad at me? I only wanted to see the amazing little girl~" His mock sincerity made me feel infuriated, but helpless. Let go of this anger and fear. It's unreasonable. I sunk into myself, into subconsciousness. I could feel blankness settle down on my face. I watched my life as a show. "It's fine. I'm not mad. Now would you mind getting out of my room?"

"Weeellllll~~ Can't I just stay for a weetle while?~" Unbelievable. This person ground on my nerves even in subconsciousness. "...Very well. Go there." I gestured to the bathroom. Deeper inside me I made a few rats and cockroaches with earth and allowed life to breathe well-life into them- and ushered him, protesting in.

Alright, so it was petty. But it made me feel better, so so what?

I got myself ready, changing from the simple red shift to a kimono that was made of silk and seemed almost like the embodiment of wind. I had added a few tweaks to it yesterday. True, it had already been breathtaking, but a few weaves of wind magic made it even better. I started the pull on the thongs- and then exchanged them for my boots instead. Made of felt and having two tassels embossed with silver and gold, they were my favourite. "Are ya done yet?~~~" The irritating voice echoed from the bathroom. "Yes." I answered almost regretfully. The door slid open, and there he was in all his grinning annoyingness. The cold shiver of uneasiness stroked its way through me, and death- the element- quickly quelled it in me. I thought a sigh of relief and thanks to it. "Ya look pretty~ Won't you come with me?"

"No, I don't believe so. Make your way to the conference room by yourself."

"Why so cold~? I'll stay for a while." He was a lunatic.

Ignoring his presence, I drifted back to my mirror, and my thoughts to Byakuya. Would I ever tell him that I like him? I tried not to show it on my face, yet I leaned forward to check my appearance. Black blue hair and white locks. Flashing and changing red, black, silver eyes. My skin was too pale. Should I try to tan myself? I shuddered at the thought. In other words, I was ugly. No one could ever like me...

Gin's P.O.V

She was pretty. So pretty. And her eyes were lost, thinking about something else. Then she sighed and leaned forward to the mirror. Sighed again. What was she sighing about? I couldn't understand as I thought of her appearing. Would this change Aizen's plans? It would probably only make it easier for him. This girl might have huge amounts of power, but her body was still human and unmistakably weak. A hit behind her neck would be enough to disable her for a while. I stomach wrenched as I thought of doing things like that to this person that I would probably love... My fixed smile hitched up even more as a direct response to my pain. Fakeness poured from my mouth.

"Come on~ Aren't ya done yet?~~~~~~ Let me help you with the hair pin?~"

She looked suspiciously at me. Nearly everybody had that look when they looked at me. "You know how?"

"Of course~ I learnt from a friend."

She sighed-reluctance so obvious. "Very well." She handed the pin to me. Our heights were so different. I towered over her by so much.

I combed her hair down, silk like and slightly moist from the heat. I found my hands were trembling slightly, and stilled them. I brushed her neck, bringing up more hair. She cringed away from the touch. "What was that?" I said, teasing.

"On-On the other hand, I'll do it myself."

That hurt. She didn't trust me enough to brush her hair.

Iliana's P.O.V

When his long pale fingers brushed me... I felt so endangered. In more than I had ever felt, living in my safe cocoon of magic. I snatched the comb back and trembling- how I hated the telltale trembling-"On-on the other hand, I'll do it myself" He slouched back into the corner, his face showing mocking hurt. "What, ya don't trust me enough?", the whole while laughing like a- I don't even know what to compare him with. Like a snake- but snakes can't exactly laugh... It took quite a while longer, As I wasn't really familiar with how to use the pins and clips. Day two of the boring meetings about to start.

Uhm, so I wanted to include a poem that came to me randomly in the middle of this... :D ok here goes~ (It's fairly short)

Cherry blossoms fade against my skin

The moon cries out in consternation.

There. :3 I feel happy now. Please rate and review~ :)

Oh btw this is my first Bleach fanfiction, and all my fan fictions are a bit farfetched, so please bear with the cheesiness and unbelievableness~ thx :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or anything just the OC and a couple of wierd events that might happen. And btw, the OC _isn't _based on me... I just like the Iliana name.

I stormed out of the conference room. It was ridiculous. Today's topic was ridiculous! I wanted to hunt down whoever had suggested it. Why couldn't they just see the logic? I raged, gusts of air that I usually had control of me buffeting and swirling people off their feet-everybody who was unlucky enough to be in my way. I reached the sakura gardens. Breathing heavily, I wasn't meant for physical outbursts- I clenched my fist and punched up. The earth underneath one of the sakura trees burst upwards.

_It should be here soon. _I smiled bitterly.

The firm soil turned to soupy mud as I sank water deep into it, and sucked three more trees into it. I ripped away the water and sent it whistling through the air in discs, cutting through even more trees, slicing them into bits of greenery and crushed blossoms.

A wave of nausea ripped through me. _Ah. There he was, pulling the leash on my neck._

. Those unlucky enough to be here ran. A few minutes later, Byakuya and Gin arrived.

"You." Was all i- I admit it, growled at Gin, Hurling a disc of fire at him, and on the way setting fire to another pair of trees He merely smiled like he always does- and flipped backwards. It didn't even scratch him. Byakuya didn't even so much as much flinch. it was slightly offending. I closed my fist, the fire disappearing.

I swayed. The drain was getting to be too much. My ears rang.

~Byakuya's P.O.V.~

Well. This was definitely getting out of hand. I thought that the message reported to me was way over exaggerated. I also agreed that her powers were indeed very impressive. Trees were uprooted, sunken so that only the topmost branched could be seen, some burning, ripped up to shreds. Her hair was wild, and her eyes narrowed piercingly at Gin, standing next to me. With a start, I realized her ears were growing more pointed rapidly. "Well, it looks like our little princess is angry~" What a major understatement.

Shockingly, she swayed for a second. Then she shook her head.

"You" she growled, glaring as she spun fire and sent it whistling at him. I didn't move. It obviously wasn't intended for me. Gin dodged easily.

"Iliana." I said in what I hope was my most condensing voice. "This is... Very ... Unseemly. Please stop this."

I didn't dare to hope that she would listen, but she stopped in the middle of slicing up another tree, leaving it to break anyways. "Why should I?" She hissed, real anger in her voice now.

"Well-for one you're destroying the garden. Also, you should think about your image."

"They should learn to fear me! Mere humans, yet seeing me only as a young girl!"

"Well then- do it for me?"

She stopped rather suddenly, surprisingly. That had been my weakest argument so far.

"Very well," she sighed. And released all of the power back into her. "I did go a bit overboard, didn't I?" she said ruefully.

"Quite a bit more than just a bit."

"Sorry" she said shortly, glancing around at the damage and then dismissing it.

"Well then, shall we go back, bad-tempered hime?~"

He had the worst timing ever. And- believe it or not- she snapped again, claws forming on her hands, glowing silver. This time the change I saw that had started with her ears spread down to the rest of her body. Her body was engulfed in silver whips of magic and burst away just as quickly, leaving a familiar coloured dress-red, black and silver again. A sort of crown formed on her head- elegant and flowing, in her hands was a scythe, alternating black and silver in slivers. Her hands covered with black lace gloves, they went with the blood red dress, full with silver trimmings. Why was I noticing this? Her eyes, no longer confined to only those three colours, flashed the same as her wings that burst out again. I was pulled violently from my wonder by gin dragging me back unceremoniously by the arm when a crescent of black-white hit the ground in front of me "Why're ya spacing out? You could have died" He grinned. A fox's deceiving grin. "Sorry" I said stiffly.

The thick serietei walls crumbled when various bursts of light and colour cut and crushed them. And just as quickly, the broken earth rose and once again formed white walls. A squadron of shinigami's tried to restrain her on the far side. I almost reached out to stop them- but she brushed the thick bonds off contemptuously before they even got close. A small hurricane of controlled wind and debris from the ground suddenly sat upon them, and they fled.

I tensed to jump up to restrain her- and Gin clutched at my arm. "What if she doesn't listen?"

"She will." I said with a conviction that I didn't quite feel-and jumped.

The air seemed to inform her of my coming behind her and she whirled around- her scythe ready to swing- and stopped- only for a second as she put out a hand and gathered energy that this close up, I could see- but that second was enough. I restrained her arms in a tight embrace. And then gravity started to reclaim me. Her wings spread desperately, flapping and straining against my extra weight- I almost panicked as we rose higher for a while, but eventually we sank faster and faster as everything returned to before- her ears, clothes, eyes- and she snapped at me "Don't touch my hands" I obeyed automatically, now holding her in an embrace. If it were under different situations I'm almost certain that my face would be some degree of red. She reached down on either side of me, muttered a sarcastic prayer to the gods, and thrust downwards.

~Iliana's P.O.V~

It was too much... I pushed past my revolting stomach, tried to gather myself.

~General P.O.V~

Byakuya tensed for the impact of hard ground, but again it never came. A cushion of air once again greeted his backside.

And again- she drew herself up and yelled at him. "Are you crazy? I could have hit you! And then by now you would be a pile of...of _shredded meat_!"

The situation seemed vaguely familiar.

...

Then she turned a pasty green, and turned to retch. Byakuya stood and hovered about, but was unsure of what to do. After several minutes, she turned, wiped her mouth and hit her head a few times.

"I'll fix up the damage." she said shortly and turned away. The ground flattened and smoothed out, new trees growing and blooming in a matter of seconds. A strong wind blew the debris away.

"Done." She muttered and floated away. _Floated. Away. Literally. _With a green face, and looking like she wanted to bury herself somewhere. Byakuya stood and brushed off the dirt and leaves that had gotten caught under him, watching as they too were blown away. He once again stiffened as Gin draped his arm of his shoulder. "She's not half bad, eh?" He smiled, and shockingly for a second his eyes opened, wistful. "What I wouldn't give..."

Sorry, this is a half chap I'll update soon~ And to those people who think it's farfetched and that the OC is bad, sorry and in the prev chap 'Captain Nero' is actually Captain yamamato. Sorry... I'll try update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two part 2 And the laughter progresses

Yes, I told you guys at the beginning that the story was far fetched _ and also, The Iliana character seems to be a mary sue one because I haven't gone deeper yet _ So when the story progresses, you will see more of her 'faults'

I don't own bleach _

~Later at Iliana's room~

I sat rigidly on the mat facing Captain Yamamato. An extended silence stretched over the room, the atmosphere was tense and had a slightly awkward feel to it.

Finally Captain Yamamato broke the silence.

"It's true that no one was severely hurt today, but-"

"I did put everything back in order."

"-it is very unseemly of you to do so. Please refrain from such... exercises in the future"

I could feel his eyes burning on the top of my head that I was showing to him, trying not to back down. I was sorry for what I had done. It didn't mean I had to admit it.

"If everything is ok, then why should I?" Now even I recognised that I was sounding childish.

"Your image will be destroyed, along with respect for you. It is not the best direction that you could have chosen"

"I'll make a new image then."

"..."

I forced myself to meet his eyes. For a moment I nearly flinched, then held myself back. How much of a hold did this man have on fire? They burned his soul, and yet he was undamaged. I shivered, unable to hold it back this time.

I glared at him, and he passively stared back.

Reluctantly, I gave in. "Very well.''

"Wise decision. Dinner is in half an hour."

He rose and left, the only sign of him leaving was the sound of the door sliding shut, leaving me in throes of guilt.

~Dinner~

The room was unusually silent today, the only sound was the clicking on bowls and chopsticks. Iliana fumbled with them. Some hid a laugh when they saw her awkwardly try to pick up something. Finally she sighed, placed them down and asked for a fork and spoon.

"You are... unable to use our utensils?" Captain Yamamato also hid a slight smile.

"I just come from a Western culture. We don't use chopsticks there." She said defensively. "I just find these inconvenient."

"Of course" Hitsugaya countered, slightly sarcastic.

"Ha~ Ya there, could ya grab a spoon and fork?~" Gin stepped in, pointing at an unfortunate (insert rank)

He hesitated for a moment before stuttering "I-I don't know w-what a fork or s-spoon looks like, C-captain Ichimaru"

"Oh dear~Ya all should improve yer knowledge of da world, ya know~ By the way~ what do they look like?"

The room was silent for another second. Some people covered their faces, others tried to massage the smile and laughter off their faces. Most failed, and what resulted was another session of laughter which Iliana sat through with a pout.

"Ahem" Iliana's annoyed cough didn't break through the raucous laughter.

A vein popped.

"OI! YOU GUYS! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE!"

The room silenced at her yell.

Somehow it developed into an impromptu lesson on the Western culture, with Iliana getting more and more irritated and the shinigamis going high.

Yamamato massaged his temples. He was hoping for a quiet dinner, but right now the hall was a mess of rolling bodies, all laughing hysterically. Byakuya sat quietly in the mess, a small island of calm. Anybody or anything that came too close got punched to the other side of the room. Aizen was looking about worriedly, and the 4th squad Captain was trying to stop people by scaring them, but currently only made them laugh harder.

Yamamato stepped up when the pile of bodies that were apparently unconscious in the corner got a bit out of hand.

"Anyone who would like to die, please continue laughing." Out came his sword.

A loud *slurppp* came from Byakuya's bowl.

And so the laughter continues.

~Later~

Eventually things died down, and each person scurried away to their own quarters, under Captain Yamamato's watchful eye and clutching their stomach muscles. He sighed and massaged his temples again. It was getting to be a habit.

~In Iliana's room~

_Dear diary,_

_So many things have been going on. How did I even get here? The only thing that I remember is that I was overjoyed when I received these... 'powers' this gift. And eventually later when I found out about everything else that came with the package, I wanted to give it all up. There was only one thing holding me back that time..._

I paused to smile sadly.

_...That betraying love of flight. Isn't it every human's dream to be able to fly and swoop through the air? In the beginning, I wished for it more than anything. And When I got it, I was too overjoyed to give it all away again. Sometimes I wonder if that person knew that flight would be the one thing that tethered me to all this. _

_Remember the first time that I did? That person was the one who came with me. It was wonderful. I still remember how I wanted to try at the sunset that he told me about it, but only at night was I allowed just in case someone saw. _

_The sensations of swooping through... I loved how the cold air buffeted at me, and the speed. I loved the height. Did that person also use the sentimentality of that moment to chain me to him? How ironic. He who told me that with this 'gift' no one could hold me down, yet he was the one that holds the chain firmly..._

_Well, no time to mull over the past. Someday I will catch up to him. Someday. And I have all the time in the world. n_n_

_Oh. I don't know if he does though._

My candle was only a stub now. I reached over to blow it out from where I was lying down. It was just out of reach. I rolled my eyes. I stretched a bit more. I could only just barely touch it.

Sigh.

I got up, shivering as the cold struck me in my pyjamas. I reached over and blew it out, scrambling to get back into the warmth.I pulled up the covers till the covered half of my face. My brain turned into mush as I relaxed into it. I turned over, to get comfortable. And struck something hard. There was something hard. And _cold_. Next to me. In my _warm_ bed.

It was like all my nightmares come true, well some of them.

My first reaction wasn't to jump out; that meant I would be in the cold again. Instead I tried to push the thing away. It didn't budge, but did yield slightly. I tried for another ten minutes. At that point I gave up. I could see what it was in the morning. It didn't seem to be doing anything, so there was no point in aggravating it or anything. I turned over the other way, slightly huffy. All I want was a nice, long and _warm_ sleep.

_Sleeppppp..._

And then, joyfully, came two arms snaking out from behind to embrace me. My temper disappeared. I heated up my palms. This _thing... _was going to get a nasty shock. This wasn't something they could stop.

So imagine my surprise when they snaked towards my hands and clenched them. Stunned, my eyes widened. I told no one about this. I told absolutely no one about this weakness! The one thing that I keep absolutely silent about...

"Did I scare ya?"

Oh. _oh._ OH.

It was the stupid GIN? ASFJKIUBWEJBQAM*^&^%^*&!

"Please get out of my _warm_ bed." I said as coldly as possible. Which wasn't hard, considering what he had done so far.

"But I just got warm!"

That was _so not_ true. His arms were _freezing_.

"You are not warm. What the flipping heck are you doing in my bed anyways? Get out. Now."

"But I want to stay~ Besides, I want to talk to ya about something."

Yup. Not long. But not short. Stupid exams~ _"" I will be changing the second chap, I just realised that one of the details are wrong. Yeah. Ok. Thx~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wow... this is actually the furthest I've gotten to for a fic. Well... would it be too much to ask u guys to support me? T^T

~Iiliana's P.O.V~

I pushed Gin's face away from me. "Go away" I grumbled. "Did you actually expect a warm welcome at around midnight?"

I tried to pull his arms away from my waist. They didn't budge. "Nggmph,". I tried to wriggle out.

"Ah~ Past all the magic, ya just a normal little girl~" He grinned behind me. I trembled as he said all my weaknesses out loud. "Why 'rnt ya attacking me? Does it have something to do with your palms?" His arms tightened. I gasped for breath. "Do ya like Byakuya?" "Ya scared of me too aren't ya..." "Ya try to be perfect and it brings ya down..." "Yer tied together with a smile that's fading away..."

I struggled to be free, tears starting to leak out. It wasn't fair! How... I struggled and kicked, beating his arms when he let go of them, not remembering what I could do with them. My only thought was to be free of this person... I tried to scream, but his arms were too tight and only a squeak escaped.

I turned around, tear streaked. His wide open eyes stopped me, pained and grieving, shocked and confused. "Wha-"

"Sorry." He cut me off as pain at the back of the neck silenced me. I had only just began to comprehend when stars exploded and died to leave me in darkness...

~General P.O.V~

Eventually Gin rose silently rose from the low bed; Iliana carried bridal style in his arms. His eyes full of hurt were still open. Silence hung over the room as dawn began to break.

"I'm really sorry."

His head bent down. A drop splattered down.

"I'm really-" His voice cracked. "Really sorry."

Drops rained down on Iliana's slack face. Muffled sobs racked the man's body, shaking her gently.

"Oh my. A rare show of affection, Gin?" Aizen leaned across the doorframe, arms folded. A seemingly gentle smile was on his face. "I wonder... it is time to set everything in motion once more, Gin. Save your tears for later." He turned on his heel with a smirk.

Gin, still facing downwards, rose silently after him and made his way outside. Then he raised his face to the streaked sky and whispered, "One day, I'll take you away from this,"

_In a few hours the execution of Kuchiki Rukia will be interrupted. The loss of the girl bound by her neck will be unforseen, and will be found out much later. They are in shock of the turn of events. ...What will follow?_

~Iliana's P.O.V~

Ughh... my head pounded. The insides of my eyelids were red. Painful. My heart felt like it was thumping too hard. I tried to swallow through a dry throat, and winced at the ache. I tried to open my eyes. Instantly, the harsh glare of the artificial light I had seen in the one glimpse made me screw my eyes up and turn to the side.

"Y'awake?," I recognised Gin's Voice.

"You...," I cleared my throat, but it still came out croaky. "You betrayed... Hit the nerves at the back of my neck..." My voice grew stronger. "Why? Just... " I didn't know what to say. I just shook my head.

"I know."

I looked up, startled, as all traces of his accent disappeared. "I know what I did. I know what I gave up on. This doesn't mean the end..."

I started to get up, to yell at him to stop this fakery when a jangle stopped me. I yanked at one arm. "What is the meaning of this?" I yelled. I struggled to get free for the second time in...

"It's been about a week, give or take a few days. " Gin's eyes were open again, sad and breathtaking. Which wasn't what I wanted to be thinking right now.

"Whatever." I slumped back onto the bed. I could feel a pout on my face. Gin laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You know, part of me helped because I could do this to you..." I slid a hand along my face. I shivered for a moment, then yanked my head away from his hand. "Don't touch me."

~Gin's P.O.V~

I wanted to touch her face so badly. I swallow through a suddenly dry throat. The impulse to say something over took me. "You know, part of me helped because I could do this to you..." I gave in and touched her face gently. It just fit within my hand. She shivered and turned her head away. I smiled, swallowing my disappointment. At least she reacted.

"Don't touch me."

"I didn't exactly expect for you to melt all over me either." I smirked, hiding once more. I grinned when she blushed unexpectedly. I sighed.

"Well, I shall take my leave. Be good, ya?"

I'm sorry its so short T^T *no inspiration* TT_TT


	5. Chapter 5

There has been a stop in connections... I have random scenes in my mind and no way of how to get there... So this is me struggling through awkward bits where I don't know where to place. I kind of ran across a writer's block...There were five school assignments that I still have not finished... and were n the holidays... TT_TT Well, and also I kind of got discouraged because my work kept on getting deleted because I hadn't saved it yet. Yeah... Btw, there will be a forced kiss scene in this... and a bit of violence.

Well... I don't own Bleach, and I'll try to remember to save my work in the future~~

I don't own Bleach

~General P.O.V~

Time passed by idly. There was no change to the brightness in her room, and soon she lost track of day and night. When there was no one in the room she furtively tried to break the handcuffs. They withstood the forces, only absorbing the magic. When she realized, she used only death, and gradually they became corroded.

~Iliana's P.O.V~

There was a mellow silence over the room. I was awkwardly lying on one side of the bed, and Gin was lying on the other. I felt my eyelids flicker as I struggled to stay awake. Somehow it felt like I would be interrupting something...

There wouldn't be any harm in just lying for just a while...

I was suddenly shocked awake by Gin bolting upright. "Wha-" I started to protest, but was silenced again when I saw Aizen standing across the doorway.

"Are you two getting along?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I'm glad that there aren't any fights started. Did we ever get around to giving you a tour of this place, Iliana?"

I shivered under his pressure. Cold chills ran up and down my back, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gin looking my way.

He walked across the white tiled room. I tried to look calm. A drop of sweat streaked down my face. He reached over, caressing my face with this fingers. I tried to calm my rolling stomach. How different his touch was from Gin's.

"Would you like to show me those beautiful wings that you showed our dear Byakuya last time?"

I laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? I have dominion over air, bu-" , I was cut off by his palm slamming into my face. Pain exploded, and once the stars welcomed me. "Ungh..." I protested as tears sprang into my eyes.

"Don't lie, Iliana. It's habit forming." He chuckled. ''My dear Gin here told me all about that wonderful encounter." I glared at Gin. He was looking away, his closed eyes tight. "So?"

"I won't." He wouldn't kill me, I was sure of that. Besides... would he...

"Oh dear, but you have soo many lovely friends out there. Let's see...", He walked casually around the room, picking up things and setting them back down.

"Hmm... What about Jasmine? I've heard that she's a great artist. And... Jasper, was it? I would really like to meet him. Why don't you give me a reason to see them?" He smiled, the cruelty showing through this time.

I shivered uncontrollably. He couldn't harm me directly, but... I sighed. "Very well."

"I'm_ so_ glad that you decided to listen to me and show me." He smiled and settled into a chair, smiling amiably. I glared, then reached inside myself. For a moment I panicked- I couldn't find it. It had always just been there!

"So?" Aizen's whisper in my ears sent me scuttling back as far as I could go, the further the safer.

I replied as coldly as I could. "With you interrupting me every few seconds, how can I possibly do it?" I put on what I hoped was a condescending expression. By the look on Aizen and Gin's face, I... don't think it really worked.

I sighed, trying to find it within myself. I floated within my inner world...

"_Iliana_", the wind sighed, circling me. "Hey~" I smiled. "How have you been doing?"

"_Quite abandoned... much like the rest of them..."_ She circled me once and drifted back to where the rest of the elementals stood. Wind flowed into her solid shape, lovely and normally buoyant.

"H-hey guys". The fact that even Wind was upset was bad news.

"What took you so long, Iliana!" Fire boomed and I flinched. "Geez, if you haven't realized, I have been trapped. Kind of. And my time was taken up by the time trying to get out of this whole mess!"

"And now what? You come crawling back to us after abandoning us?"

"No Fire, I did not abandon you guys. I was just busy. By the way, can you guys change back for me?"

"Change back? Change into your wings again? After... all that?"

I sighed. Ignoring his rants behind me, I walked over to the tall Death. "And how are you?"

"Well, Iliana. You do not seem to have abandoned me as much as the others..."

I groaned. "Not you too, Death! It was NOT of my own making and choice!"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

If only I could get him on my side! Then all the others would fall in line...

"Very well. " For a moment I he changed into his human image. Long white purplish hair and piercing purple eyes. He enclosed me into his arms, warming. I chuckled inwardly. He was so warm for death, like a father. "Hence, I will return to my master, Iliana..." He touched his lips to my forehead, and exploded apart to form a black wing on my back. I felt suddenly exposed in the lingering warmth he left.

"Death has joined you once again... Shall I give you my blessing too?" Water, the gentle, smile softly and flowed over to me. I smiled gently, gratefully back at her. "Hence, I will return also to our master, Iliana..." Her lips touched me in the same place Death's, and water flowed around me to form the first of the second row of wings.

"Hmph! Those two, always so weak willed!", Fire snorted. "Oh, give it a break, Fifi!" Wind laughed and bounced again. "I think we should give her another go~".

One by one the others nodded. I smiled in relief. "Thanks guys".

They formed a circle around me, interlinking hands, but the circle was broken. Fire stood, arms crossed away from us.

I walked out of the circle, feeling eyes on my back. I stopped in front of a Fire who refused to look at me. "Will you give me another chance, Fire? I promise that I will be free, and let you come out again. I won't abandon you again. Ok?"

"Oh? How do I know that?''

"Don't you always boast that you know me better than I know myself?" I smirked.

He stared at me. "Oh, the nerve of some people these days! Very well, only this time. Next time I will leave, Iliana. Keep that in mind."

"Of course!"

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go."

I followed him back obediently. The circle floated closer to me. Earth's deep, quiet voice, Wind's high pitched and breathy, Fire's a growl, merging together. I smiled and closed my eyes. "We acknowledge that you are our master once more, Iliana..."

I felt the weight on my back increase and a burst of white sent me back, gasping, into the real world.

"Ugh..." I groaned. My six wings drooped onto the bed below me, cramped uncomfortably. I flexed them. It was an interesting shift between four limbs to ten.

A light touch on my topmost right wing alerted me. I looked over my shoulder, exhausted, and found Aizen, Gin close behind him.

"How fascinating." He smiled. "What just happened? These started appearing one by one. Rather unlike the report that Gin sent me."

I swallowed, and glanced at Gin. "I had a bit of a chat with people." I said shortly.

"Hm... Should we do a few tests?"

I swallowed again, this time apprehensively. "...Like?"

"Oh, just the usual... blood samples... things like that, you understand." I glared. So I was going to be used as a high class lab-rat.

Aizen waved Gin on, and he produced a key from the folds of this cloths.

"You... you had the keys all along." I hissed angrily in Gin's ear as he bent over to unlock me. He didn't answer. Aizen waved grandly. Come on, let's go to the lab."

I stumbled off the bed, legs weak from not using them. Aizen put a arm around me. I cringed back from his touch, and he smiled benignly and said, "Gin, carry her."

I started to shake my head in refusal when Aizen left go, I felt myself fall, and the whoosh of air, being lifted up by Gin. My wings were even more cramped, one trailing over the side of his arm, glowing slightly. I glared and grasped his arm cradling me like a baby. "No thanks, I can walk by myself." I said snippily. My palms were hot against his cool skin. Wait. ...Palms?

Palms. _Palms_. PALMS!

I continued the act for a bit. "Fine." I said grumpily, slumping back. Inside I was practically dancing.

'_You ready, guys?'_ I sent inwards. Just in case.

'_Sure. Anytime, ready to go." _Wind answered, the messenger that she was.

I wasn't sure that I could do this without either of them noticing. I felt cold fingers run up and down as I plotted for the right moment... Perhaps inside the lab, just before they would strap me into whatever. Ok. Stay calm. Act natural.

We stopped outside a strangely modern looking door. Aizen opened it with a flourish. "And welcome to our lab, Iliana."

I was sweating by now. My eyes flashed twice around the lab, and then rested on Gin's face, pleading. He looked at me for a moment, then looked away. "Ok. So what, are you gonna tie me up?"

He laughed. "No, just come sit here for now." He said, pointing at a bed, not unlike those in hospitals. I gulped, then nudged Gin to go forward. He set me down on gently on the bed, facing the gently smiling Aizen. His eyes creeped me out.

"Now," He said, putting his palms over my hand, on the bed beside me, propping myself up. "Don't move, ok?"

"What're you going to do, make me faint?"

"No, nowhere near that." He smiled. "For your benefit, why don't you close your eyes?"

I did as I was told, my hands shaking under his. I tried to stop them, stop this show of weakness. "Calm down..."

I breathed softly in and out, intensely aware of the light burning into my back. I slowly calmed down... When a set of hard lips came down on mine. "Mpgh!" I yelled, muffled into Aizen's lips. I could feel them twist into a smirk. I screamed inwardly, fear reaching down with icey hands to far, far inside me. He was too close! Too Close! I yanked back, only resulting in him falling on top of me.

I protested, and his lips parted into a smile before he licked my lip. NO! I refuse to let this...thing...

"_Iliana! Iliana! Iliana_!" A chorus of voices, alarmed, sounded inside my head. "_Why..."_

I couldn't answer. I was too stricken with fear. My lips, weak from trembling and with the effort of keeping them locked, was finally forced open. If I had known how to scream right now I would be hoarse.

His tongue licked around my mouth. I shook in terror as I felt my power and energy draining from me. _"Iliana! He's taking too much!"_ His glinting eyes were cruel as I shook my head frantically. I was beginning to give up when I started again. He was pulling off the power for my life reserve!

Fear giving me strength, I pushed with all my energy. "S-stop." I gasped. "If you take anymore..."

"What?" He smirked.

"You'll be basically feeding off my life energy." My wings, now slightly transparent, were the proof of that.

He said nothing, smiling and walking in a slow circle around me. I felt faint. I wanted this whole thing to be over. "Do what you want," I said tiredly. "There's not much worse you can do now."

"Well then... should we take the blood sample?"

I closed my eyes again, calming my breathing. "Are your wings still solid?"

I looked critically at their state over my shoulder. "More or less, I think."

"Good." He strode purposely to me. Oh. The bad feeling was becoming even worse. "Ah... So beautiful. Won't they look better with a splash of colour across them?"

I started to reply. "Well, the-" Then I screamed. I screamed because he reached over with both hands, and as easily as you would snap a fragile bird's wing, he snapped one of mine. I trembled, my head spinning. I saw Gin start to reach fall me, my ears rang. I saw Aizen raise his hand, with my blood on it, to his mouth and say gently "You should rest, dear... I've just finished taking the blood sample."

I tried to focus, but my eyes whirled, and nauseous, I fell into blackness again.

Yeah... I wrote half of this on the toilet ;_;. I'm SO HAPPY THAT MY FIRST SET OF ADOPTABLES ON DEVIANTART SOLD FOR 100 POINTS EACH!

Anyways. I will be going on camp in a few days 3 So yeah... I will try update once my stylus has decided to work for me again ;_;


End file.
